For You, I Wake Up
by AdornTheThrill
Summary: Kyung Mi is Byung Hee's sister living in America. She returns for his funeral and decides to stay. Not only is she a sister to Eye Candy, but also to Su Ah. She will fight alongside Eye Candy , while playing matchmaker. Don't let her feminine exterior fool you though. She is an unbeaten fighter and an unstoppable idol. Her one weakness: Long-haired drummers named Jang Do-il.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Joo Kyung Mi said into the phone.

"Kyung Mi..." Her grandmother sobs into the phone.

"Halmeoni, is Byung Hee okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Byung Hee...Byung Hee is dead!" Her grandmother sobs again before hanging up.

Kyung Mi's phone hits the floor with a thunk sound. She is frozen. "This isn't true. It can't be." She flips the coffee table and throws her paint all over the place. Within five minutes her whole place is trashed and she crumbles to the floor clutching her chest. "Byung Hee-ah!" She yells as the tears begin streaming down her face. "Oppa!" She cries out in pain. She cries herself to sleep on the cold floor.

...

Wailing, sobbing, his name. That's what she hears when she enters the room. There he is, in the picture is her twin brother. The tears come back and she stumbles towards the wall. Five boys her age rush to steady her.

"Kyung Mi-ah..." A voice says concerned.

She instantly recognizes it to be Jang Do-Il's. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and tears. "Oppa..." She says before falling into his chest and crying.

His arms circle and tighten around her waist. "Yah! Kwon Ji Hyuk!" Do-Il calls out a minute later.

Her head pops up to see the messy-haired boy running out with his hands over his ears. She pulls away from Do-Il and runs after him. "Ji Hyuk-ah! Ji Hyuk-ah!" She calls out, but he doesn't hear her. She follows him to a large school and into one of the classrooms. He is yelling at one of the kids about Byung Hee and wants to beat him, but the kid remains emotionless. Finally, a teacher pulls Ji Hyuk away from the kid. "Ji Hyuk-ah..." She says softly, but he hears her.

He pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair. "Mianhada..." He says in her ear. The students around them are whispering as the other four finally run in.

"Gwaenchanh-a?" Hyun Soo asks and the two nod.

She looks up at Ji Hyuk. "Oppa, can you let me go? I have something to say to the punk." He let's her go and she walks up to the kid he was just yelling at. "You may not have killed my brother, but from what just happened I know you were there." He smirks and looks away as though this was nothing. "The way you just shrugged me off shows that you are cold and feel no remorse, which means you are used to getting off with whatever. You won't make eye contact with me not because you are nervous or insecure, but because you believe I am beneath you. So you have a higher social status and come from a rich family. You have hardly any sense of loyalty. As long as it benefits you, right?" She finishes and walks out while motioning for the 5 boys to follow her, which they do after glaring and threatening the kid.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kyung Mi and Ji Hyuk walk off the bus with Byung Hee's picture in her arms. "Where are you two going?" Kyung Jong asks as they follow. Neither of them answer.

They spend the day doing all the things Byung Hee likes, eating what he likes, and going to the places he likes. They ended up on Ji Hyuk's roof with Ji Hyuk being the only one inside. As they sat outside they exchanged memories of Byung Hee.

"I remember when I was little..." Kyung Mi muses. "Byung Hee found me crying on the swings because of these girls that were picking on me. He said, "Yah! Stop crying!" I told him I was sad and hurt, so why should I stop crying. He started pushing the swing and answered, "Because I am Joo Byung Hee. I will always heal Kyung Mi's heart. I will protect her no matter what. I will always be there when she calls. I am Joo Kyung Mi's wings!" Then, the swing got really high and he finished with, "And together we will soar high in the skies away from dad and away from mean girls." After that, I promised that I would never cry again." She sighed sadly and looked up at the stars. "Mianhae, oppa...I broke my promise."

Do Il puts an arm around her and she buries her face in his chest to keep from crying. "What's this? A sparkler?" She hears Kyung Jong say. She lift her head enough to peek at what's going on. Kyung Jong is rummaging through a drawer and dumps out its contents when Ha Jin tells him to flip it over.

Hyun Soo picks up a firework and twirls it mindlessly. "Byung Hee...liked to gather the neighborhood kids and light fireworks." He grabs a handful and stands by the rail and soon the others join him.

As they lit all the fireworks, Kyung Jong yells, "Byung Hee, do you see them?" Ha Jin and Hyun Soo shouted his name as Do Il and Kyung Mi pulled Ji Hyuk from the doorway. The girl next door watched wistfully with sad eyes. Kyung Mi noticed her, but the girl quickly shielded herself behind her door. The girl peeked to see if anyone was looking at her. She continued watching until all the fireworks had burnt out.

* * *

><p>Kyung Mi jumps up when she hears a knock on the door, but Ji Hyuk stops her. "Ani, ani...I'll get it. You just keep eating." He tells her and rushes to the door.<p>

"Um...Are you okay? Byung Hee...what happened with him?" It's a girl's voice, but what caught Kyung Mi's attention was her brother's name. Ji Hyuk looks back at her. He walks out and slams the door behind him.

Kyung Mi rolls her eyes. "As if that's gonna keep from not hearing them." She says to herself before creeping up to the door and pressing an ear against it.

"Did you send him off properly?" The girl asks.

"Since when did you care about Byung Hee? Why are you doing this now?" Ji Hyuk asks harshly.

"I wanted to go to the funeral but..." She starts, but he cuts her off.

"What? You feel bad because Byung Hee won't buy you snacks anymore? Are you sad that there's no one to follow you around anymore? Byung Hee was crazy, calling a girl like you his muse." Ah...so her brother really liked this girl. "If it wasn't for you that call from Byung Hee...Forget it." Ji Hyuk stops and steps towards the door.

Kyung Mi moves to run back to the couch, but she hears the girl speak. "What are you saying? That Byung Hee died because I talked to you that night?"

"I said forget it." Ji Hyuk tells her.

"Tell me so I can understand..." She says sincerely.

"So you can understand? Get lost." He replies coldly.

Kyung Mi knows the conversation is over and rushes back the living room. "Who was at the door?" She asks.

"No one."

* * *

><p>"I'm so upset." Bang Woo Kyung says as she and the rest of the band sit around her mom's salon. "Ji Hyuk hasn't left that rooftop room in days."<p>

"Neither has Kyung Mi." Hyun Soo adds.

"Leave them be." Do Il tells them.

Ha Jin paces around angrily. He starts this rant about giving the other guys tenfold what Byung Hee got. "Just leave Ji Hyuk and Kyung Mi out of it." Do Il interjects.

"Why? They'll want to go after them the most." Hyun Soo asks.

"That's why. There's no telling what those two will do." He answers seriously.

"Should we go now?" Kyung Jong asks.

"I can't stand to let those punks live another day." Ha Jin says ominously.

* * *

><p>Kyung Mi's eye flutter open to a cell phone ringing. She looked down from the couch to find Ji Hyuk on the floor still sleeping. "Oppa..." She says groggily. "Oppa..." She says louder. "Oppa!" She yells and hits his head.<p>

He pops up with a look of irritation. "What?!"

"Phone." She says before turning around and going back to sleep, which didn't last long.

"Yah! Kyung Mi-ah! Il-eona, il-eona!" Ji Hyuk shakes her.

"Wae, wae?!" She asks attacking him with her pillow.

He throws up his hands and starts swatting at the pillow. "Yah! Stop! It's about Byung Hee!" He says in between breaths and she immediately stops.

"Mueot?"

"That was Byung Hee's phone. Turns out he signed us up for this." He holds up a ripped corner from a poster. "I found it in Byung Hee's song-book. It's for a rock festival and the person on the phone was the rep. He said the rules have changed."

"Well then what are we waiting for?! We leave in no later than 5 minutes!" She says hopping off the couch like it's on fire and runs to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Juh-ghee-yo..." Kyung Mi says timidly to the man behind a table with tons of packets neatly laid out on top. He looks up.<p>

"This is my brother." She motions to Ji Hyuk, who gives a small nonchalant wave. "He signed up for the festival, but he wanted to look over the application to make sure everything is in order. Is it alright if he takes his packet?"

"Name please." He says to Ji Hyuk.

"J-Joo Byung Hee." He mumbles hesitantly.

The man urgently shuffles through the packets until finally holding one up. "Here you are."

Ji Hyuk sniffles. "Was it this?" He says to himself before asking the man about the rules.

"The registration form is already handed in. You need proof of enrollment and a demo CD."

"Proof of enrollment?" Kyung Mi asks.

"Since it's a high school competition only enrolled high school students may participate. If one of your members isn't enrolled, you're disqualified."

"Thank you for your help." She gives him a quick bow before Ji Hyuk pulls her through the doors.

They run to the pool hall looking for Do Il, but no one has seen him. Ji Hyuk pulls out his phone. "Who are you calling?" Kyung Mi asks, pulling our her own phone as they run down street looking for the boys.

"Kyung Jong." He answers.

"I'll call Ha Jin." She quickly finds his name on her phone and taps "Call".

"Dammit!" They both shout.

"Didn't answer?" He asks.

She shakes her head. "Same for you?" He nods.

"Dammit!" They shout together again, running into the salon.

Woo Kyung starts yelling at Ji Hyuk about how worried she's been as Kyung Mi tries calling Do Il. He stops Woo Kyung. "Where are the fellas?" He asks.

"Have you eaten? Of course not, you've been holed up in your room for the past few days." She starts.

"Where did the fellas go?" He yells.

"They said they were busy...Something about revenge..."

Kyung Mi's call goes to voice mail. "Where are you guys?! None of you can get expelled, so don't touch a hair on his head! You can't do anything! Call me!" She hangs up and runs out the door behind Ji Hyuk. "If they call here, tell them to stay here!" She yells back to Woo Kyung.

"What's going on?!" Woo Kyung calls to them, but they don't have time to answer.

* * *

><p>They finally find them in an ally with Do Il beating up some guy. "No!" Ji Hyuk yells as they run towards them.<p>

Kyung Mi grabs Do Il's arm and tries to pull him back. "Oppa! Stop!"

Ji Hyuk pulls her to the side and pries her hand off Do Il's arm. He holds his arms back. "We can't be doing this right now! Stop it!" Do Il stops and shrugs out of Ji Hyuk's grasp irritatedly.

Hyun Soo shoves Ji Hyuk back. "What you are? Have you two gone crazy while you've been holed up? Back off!"

Two other boys run down the ally. The taller one yells, "Pyo Joo!" They rush to the boy on the ground. "You alright? Get up." He helps his friend to his feet then straightens up and looks at the boys. "You...what do you think you are doing?" It was the boy from the classroom.

Hyun Soo gets up in his face. "Why? You angry your friend got beat up? At least your punk friend is still alive..." Ji Hyuk pulls Hyun Soo back by his jacket.

"Doing this won't bring Byung Hee back." A boy with glasses calmly states.

"This punk..." Kyung Jong grabs the kid by his collar.

"Stop!" Ji Hyuk yells.

Hyun Soo turns to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't do anything." He turns to the tall kid. "Let's forget this happened today."

"What, you punk? Are you crazy?" Ha Jin yells at him.

"According to whom?" The tall kid says.

"It's not ideal for you guys either." Ji Hyuk answers. "Can you say you're completely without fault?" The boy looks down. "We're going back to school." With that Ji Hyuk starts walking away. The fellas follow.

Before Kyung Mi joins the others she says to the tall one. "I guess you have some sense of loyalty." She turns to walk away, but turns to the one with glasses. "He wasn't just their band leader and their friend, he was their brother. He was my brother...my blood brother. We know we can't bring him back, but we sure as hell can avenge his death. It may seem trivial to you, but a member of our family has been ripped away from us and that's something we can never forgive." She runs off to join the fellas.


End file.
